venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocco
Rocco is one of the Whale Lice, the henchman who serves the villain Wide Wale. Appearance Rocco is large muscular man with short black hair which is shaved in the back and has faded goatee. He is usually seen in his whale lice costume but in formal instances he wears a blue suit with a light blue tie. Personality Not much is known of Rocco's personality but he has been shown to be a loyal henchman as he always follows his orders. He is protective of his boss's daughter which was shown when he and fellow henchman attacked Hank Venture due to him following Sirena. Despite this, Rocco appears to be well mannered and respectful, demonstrating respect for Brock Samson after their initial fight and even proposing a team-up to find Hank and Sirena. Abilities Rocco is shown to being capable of holding his own against a seasoned deadly OSI agent like Brock Samson in combat, emerging with a few bruises, which is noteworthy due to the latter's dangerous reputation. Rocco mentions having experience in the military in his second fight with Brock. He has developed excellent rope-tying skills from having dated a women who was into bondage. Equipment and Paraphernalia Electric Harpoon - In his occupation as Wide Wale henchmen, he wields an electric harpoon which he uses to stun enemies. 'Strength Suit '- His costume is a strength suit that enhances his fighting abilities. 'Gun '- When out of costume, Rocco uses a gun to handle enemies, shown when he was ready to shoot Hank after he entered Wide Wale's home. Character History In ''Maybe No Go'', Rocco makes his first appearance (though he is not named) and is shown giving Wide Wale the protection money that Fallen Archer has earned. Wide Wade then notes that the money is lower than it usually is causing Archer to state that Venture had refused the Crusaders Action League protection. He then participates in the attack on VenTech Tower although he and the other henchmen are bored with the fact there was no one for them to fight. However, the henchmen do succeed in stealing a mask that Sergeant Hatred's voice on a loudspeaker says is worth a fortune. In ''Faking Miracles'', he is formally introduced when he and his fellow henchmen attack Hank Venture in the park for following Sirena Ong. However, they are ordered to release him by an irritated Sirena who angrily questions why they followed her again. Rocco and his teammates are soon tackled by Hank's bodyguard Brock Samson who they are forced to fight off-screen. Later on, Rocco and Sirena return to Tophet Tower where Rocco has to report about the incident at the park and the deaths of the two henchmen who accompanied him. When Wide Wale orders pizza for Sirena, she calls for Rocco to pay who upon arriving recognizes the delivery boy as Hank who in turn remembers Rocco from the park and runs away as Rocco pursues him. Eventually, Hank manages to elude Rocco and talks with Sirena on the balcony, the conversation is interrupted by Rocco who knocks on Sirena's bedroom door and after she doesn't answer he breaks it down (just as Hank jumps off the building). Rocco then comes in the room with his gun ready asking about Sirena's condition but is told that she was just getting fresh air causing him to leave while apologizing. Unbeknownst to him, Hank returns (in his hovercar) and asks Sirena on a date. In ''It Happening One Night'', Rocco is tracking Sirena through the park only to find Brock Samson. Remembering the latter and believing he did something to Sirena, the two come to blows which end up destroying half the park with both enjoying the fight before Rocco points out fighting is pointless due to still not knowing where the kids are. Rocco soon suggests a team-up in case the kids were in the same place. Rocco and Brock eventually find Sirena and Hank kissing, arriving to take them to their respective homes. Episode Appearances *''Maybe No Go'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''It Happening One Night'' *''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science (nonspeaking) *The Terminus Mandate'' category:Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Henchpersons category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Villains category:Voiced By Mark Gagliardi